


Just Admit It

by Mmblu24242



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lucifer is gentle, NSFW, coming to terms with emotions, light light bondage, lots of dialgoue, lucifer actually asks for consent, more soft lucy please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmblu24242/pseuds/Mmblu24242
Summary: MC has some special feelings for Lucifer, that is apparent. But when the two come face to face, can Lucifer admit that the feeling is mutual?-'MC' for Main Character-Female MC-Oh yeah, Lucifer just. has fangs. Don't question it
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Chapter 19, chapter one is just some setup for some smut, probably ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Lucifer,” arm lazily draped over your face, you lay on the couch in Lucifer’s office. Every once in a while, he lets you hang out while he works, to avoid the day to day commotion of the House of Lamentation. 

He hummed in response, paperwork in one hand and coffee in the other. He carefully studied the words on the page, half-heartedly listening.

“Is there any rules against humans and demons…Y’know…” your eyes absently wander to Lucifer, his regal posture unphased. 

“Not sure what you mean, MC,” he raises the coffee to his lips.

You pause, choosing your words carefully. “ _Intermingling_ , so to speak.” 

He brings the cup down to the saucer, porcelain meeting with an abrupt clink.

“Do you mean to ask, if there is a rule against demons and humans—” 

“Doing the deed—”

“Procreating,” he glances at you disapprovingly, “then no, there is not. In fact, Diavolo almost married a human woman once.” 

You hum, considering the great Demon King, in all his glory, standing next to a wife; tiny in comparison. “Any particular reason for the sudden interest?” he asks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you say. He turns his back to you and crosses his legs. His head tilts downward at the papers he still holds. His hands fidget, however, bending the top corner of each page absently. “Has one of my brothers caught your interest?” he asks, a slight pink dusting the tips of his ears. 

“Well, there is one brother,” you say. You sit up on the couch and stare him down; your eyes burning into the back of his head. “While Beelzebub is a sweetheart, and Mammon has…unique qualities,” the pop of the fireplace fills the room, fire freshly stoked; its warmth envelopes you. “I’m not interested in them romantically.” 

“Asmodeus, then?” Lucifer puts the paper down on his desk and stands, making his way over to the fireplace. “He is quite the romantic.” 

“Also no, good guess though,” your smirk has turned to a full on smile. “Oddly enough, I don’t have a pact with this brother yet.” 

Lucifer turns to you suddenly, arms crossed, and a slight pout on his face. “I don’t appreciate you toying with my emotions, MC.”

You chuckle. “Me neither.” 

“You think I’m toying with you?” 

You ponder this question. The sadist that he is, I’m sure he loves to tease. However, judging his face, dimly lit by the fire warming the room, his concern is genuine. Simple things, like glances he thought you wouldn’t notice, to prolonged touch; his fingers lingering on your back or hand longer than necessary have gotten you thinking—perhaps, he was holding back.

“I never said that,” you stand to meet him, blaming the heat in your face on the fire. “But, I can tell…” you toy with the soft fur of the coat so elegantly draped over his shoulders, “you’ve been hiding something from me.” 

Lucifer takes your hand in his, pausing its mindless fidgeting. He lets out a sigh wonders back to his desk. He anxiously thumbs the rim of the coffee cup, looking for the right words in the caffeine. “Lord Diavolo would have a field day if I admitted it.” 

“Admitted what?” You step closer, closer, until you’re behind him, reaching for his fidgeting hand. He wears his usual black gloves, but the leather was thin, and his warmth seeped through; tensing at your closeness, you’re eager to see his face.

He doesn’t give you satisfaction, and instead stands still. Gently his hand grips yours, rubbing a finger across your knuckles. “Some things I’d like to keep secret, MC.” 

You pout, “Diavolo won’t know unless you tell him.” 

“If I tell you, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore, hm?” Lucifer says. He turns to you and brings your hand to his lips, just barely brushing your skin with a soft kiss. 

“Fine then, don’t tell me. I’m sure Mammon wouldn’t mind if I spent the evening with him.” 

“You know as well as I that you’re planning to do no such thing,” his eyes lock with yours, demanding you stay in place. “My brothers and I are not toys for you to play with as you please,” he sighs. 

You blush. Mammon was a great friend, truly, but the romantic feelings just weren’t there. In the back of your mind, you had a sneaking suspicion that he indeed had those kinds of feelings for you, but you are unable to reciprocate; leaving the two of you in a weird limbo. Mammon was probably the last person you wanted to see right now. 

“At least he is honest with me,” as soon as this leaves your lips, you regret it. 

_Hmph_ , Lucifer glares down at you, eyebrows furrowed. “Lucifer I—” 

Your words are swallowed when he pulls you in for a kiss. His lips roughly clash with yours, forcefully exploring your mouth with his tongue. A shocking sensation at first, but you welcome it, leaning into him, allowing him full control. He pulls away too quickly, leaving your lips bruised and wanting. 

“ _Never_ bring him up in such a manner,” Lucifer winds a hand up your neck and into your hair, tugging down slightly to raise your chin up to him. “When I’m done with you, you’ll want me and only me.” 

Your breath hitches and you look up at him with a mischievous look in your eyes.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he says frowning, but with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

“I’m counting that as a confession,” you smile. “Better make good on your word, _sir_.”

Something devious stirs within him.


	2. What does it mean to admire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the smut didn't take long, now did it?
> 
> The chapter where Lucy is a gentle boy/the chapter where Lucy asks for consent

Lucifer’s lips clash with yours once more—hungry, and eager for taste. A free hand slides itself between your legs and rubs your clit over the soft cotton panties you wore. A whine escapes you, right into Lucifer’s ear. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck; you pull him down to you for another kiss. His fangs sink into your bottom lip, penetrating just enough for the taste of iron to reach the tip of your tongue. The finger stroking that small bundle of nerves grew impatient, and picked up the pace.

“Lucifer,” you pant, “I can’t take this.” While you welcome Lucifer’s hungry touch, his office was not the place you wanted things to happen. His hand doesn’t stop; your knees become weak, and intense pleasure starts to bubble inside you. His hand stops suddenly, a small chuckle reaching your ears. 

“I’m not even close to done with you.” 

He takes you by the shoulders and spins you towards the door. He pushes your body against it, leaning in close to your ear. “I need your consent.” 

You feel as if a whirlwind hit you, sweat starting to pool on your back. His touch is relentless; running hands up and down your hips. He waits patiently for your answer, keeping you pinned to the door. 

“If you tell me no, I will let go,” he whispers. Tone soft, with a touch of concern. 

“I never said that,” you mumble, “I’m yours.” 

A smile spreads on his face, his lips pressing against your ear. His arm wraps around you and opens the doorknob, while the other holds onto your waist to keep you from spilling onto the floor. “Your room.” 

You begin to protest, more out of confusion than anything, but he places two fingers on your lips. “I want you to think about what I’m going to do to you every. Night.” A blush spreads on your face, but you agree and take his hand, quickly leading him down the hall to your nook next to the kitchen. 

Luck was on your side, as you didn’t run into any of the other house inhabitants on your way. You open your door with shaky hands, and Lucifer almost pushes you inside. The faint smell of someone’s cooking reaches your nose. 

“Someone’s in the kitchen, we have to be quiet,” you say. Lucifer looks down at you, lip bruised, hair ruffled, and clothes a mess. “I intend to have my way with you whether my brothers hear or not,” he runs a thumb across the two spots his fangs left on your lip, “now be a dear and get rid those clothes for me.” 

Shaky hands work on your skirt first, undoing the buckle and letting it fall to the ground. You try to undo the buttons of your shirt, but your nervous and slow; he grows tired of watching. His hands reach for yours and grips them gently. You look up at him, and he smiles sweetly. Before your brain can process his ulterior motive, he rips your shirt apart, sending buttons flying.   
“Oops,” he says. He looks down, studying your chest. His tongue darts out of his mouth and licks his lips, like he’s assessing his next meal. You feel like a piece of meat under his gaze, and while usually you’d hate it, Lucifer makes you feel like a different kind of meal. You feel desired; ready to be treated to the time of your life. 

You relax and let out a small giggle. Lucifer chuckles with you, leaning down for a kiss. It’s more passionate than before, as if all of your feelings are being poured out in one moment. The tension in your shoulders dissipates and you lean closer into him. A leather clad hand snakes up your stomach and slips your bra upwards, exposing your bare chest. You mewl at the cold air mixed with the heat seeping through the thin cover of Lucifer’s gloves. He covers one breast with his hand, massaging the mound eagerly; taking your nip between his fingers, he rolls gently, making your breath hitch in excitement. 

Hands on your hips, Lucifer guides you to the bed. You sit on the edge, legs spread, inviting him between them. He drops his coat to the floor and undoes the buttons on his vest with precision and delicacy—delicacy he lacked with your clothes.

Vest gone, he moves to his trousers; but you become impatient as well. You reach for the collar of his shirt and pull him in for another kiss. He eagerly returns it with vigor. You take the opportunity to bust his shirt open, taking revenge on your ruined uniform. More buttons end up on the floor, rolling every which way. He pulls from the kiss and looks at you with a frown.

“Oops,” you mimic.

“You won’t be making that mistake again, MC.” The tie around his neck is now around your wrists in one swift motion. “Behave, will you?” his smile hiding the plans he has for you while completely at his mercy.

“We’ll see,” you mumble. He pushes you down to the bed and once again grabs hold of your hands. He fastens them to the headboard tightly, albeit sloppily. “You’re so stubborn,” he traces your jaw with gentle fingers, deep red eyes hungrily looking you over. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or just sit there oogling me?” you say. Your face turns red under his intense gaze.

“Do you not like being admired?” he asks, smirking as you squirm. The hand caressing your jaw moves down your neck, to your collarbone, and back up again.

“I-It’s not that per se,” you lose your train of thought as he works down, digits brushing across your breast, just barely grazing your erect nipple. “I just,” his fingers keep going, tracing down your stomach, stopping at your laced panties, “I’ve just never been tied up before…” Lucifer hums in response and you trail off, watching him carefully. His expression is soft, almost serene, taking in each inch of you as if it was your last day together. He was surprisingly gentle with you; was this his way of teasing, or was he unsure where to begin?

“Lucifer,” your words bring him out of the trance he was in, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Hmm?” 

“Take me.” 

His expression went from kind to a new sort of devilish. He plants a kiss on your upper stomach, then another, and another. His lips move up to your breasts, teasing you with his tongue, biting gently every now and then, leaving small fang marks dusted across your smooth skin. His hand moves to your folds, slipping under the thin fabric. A small moan escapes your lips at the sudden contact; your back instinctively arching into him. He licks his lips as he watches you react to his touch. His strokes are long and slow, dipping a digit inside every once in a while; it wasn’t enough for him. 

Lucifer wanted a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, ahh. Been super busy! Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
